Communication
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Its a rainy day and Tamaki is bored XD and with him believing Haruhi's house is going to flood unless he goes and saves her with the help of the host club things get intersting! Tamaki gasped, the door swinging around and hitting him in the face, "How cruel you are to your father Haruhi!" Please read and Review! X3


**Hello! I thought I would do an Ouran story just because I've been watching Ouran Panels on Youtube all day. This was originally starting as a sad FMA one-shot but I wanted to type this one first.**

**Please read and review! **

_**Communication :**_

_**Ch.1 Rain**_

Tamaki sighed again for the thousandth time that day.

"Master Tamaki please stop sighing." His long time maid said. Her long gray hair was pulled up traditionally in a bun, kimono tied professionally in place.

"But it's raining outside and there isn't anything to do!" Tamaki complained tapping his fingers against his desk.

"Maybe today you should rest, your always working hard in school. Why not visit the masseuse?" she suggested.

"No!" Tamaki raised a finger purposefully to his chin, "If its raining then Haruhi's commoners house must be flooding! I need to get over there right away!" he nodded to Kuma-Chan then marched out of his room.

His maid closed her eyes and shook her head, casting a glance at the teddy bear. She swore sometimes that bear could secretly communicate to the young boy that even in his teens was still so attached to it.

Tamaki marched back into the room, "I forgot my phone." He said grabbing it and quickly dialing a number dramatically, "Kyouya! I'm so glad you're up!" he said happily.

Shima watched his expression change from joyful to terrified.

"Y-your right Kyouya, 10:30 is way too early to wake you up. But I'm worried about Haruhi mother! H-her commoners house won't stand up to a storm like this! We must rescue her from the evil that is infiltrating our skies!" Tamaki cried.

A few seconds passed and Tamaki's expression lightened, "Really! Ok don't forget to call the others! Good-bye Kyouya!" he chirped flipping the phone closed and tossing it on the bed.

* * *

Kyouya madly stood up, punching the Hiitachins number into his phone.

Tamaki would pay for waking him up at 10:30 AM!

Oh how he would pay…

"I'm going to rescue a commoner! I shall see you soon!" he waved to Shima and marched from his room a second time.

Shima walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and shirt.

Tamaki whirl wind back into the room, "Thank you Shima!" he inquired as she handed him the clothes and left as Tamaki pulled his night shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

* * *

"What's this about Boss." Hikaru asked sleepily as he and his brother climbed into Tamaki's black limousine.

"Yeah, Hikaru was actually sharing the blanket this morning." Kaoru said rubbing his eyes.

"You know we aren't hosting today Kaoru." Hikaru said sending a cold glare at his brother.

"Never mind that now men, we have a serious situation at hand!" Tamaki shouted, " Haruhi is in grave danger!"

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, all weariness gone and replaced with a sense of protectiveness.

"It's the rain beating against our humble roof men." Tamaki replied gravely.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow in Kaoru's direction who gave a slight shrug in response.

Kyouya straightened his glasses, "What Tamaki is referring to is the fact he thinks the apartment Haruhi lives in won't hold under the storms we have, which as believable as that sounds I don't think her apartment is going to collapse under these storms."

Tamaki sunk into the corner of his limo, "Leaky roofs lead to colds, colds leave to sick Haruhi, sick Haruhi leads the end of the world!" he held his head in his hands, " We would no longer live… should something happen to my darling…Haruhi…" he cried.

The twins both had their arms crossed, "If what the boss is saying is true," Hikaru started.

"Then shouldn't the building be condemned?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki gasped, his eyes wide, "Driver! Speed it up we have to get there before-!" Kyouya covered Tamaki's mouth.

"Ignore him, he didn't isn't fully awake yet." Kyouya said kindly to the driver who had already began to speed up.

Tamaki's muffled voice reached through Kyouya's hand, "_What are you talking about Kyouya if anyone isn't awake yet it's you!"_

"I'm sorry , but I have to listen to Master Tamaki's wishes." The old man replied.

"If you pass the speed limit I'll have my families police force all over you, now that wouldn't look too good on Mr. Suoh's image now would it?" Kyouya smiled politely.

The driver slowed back down, "Y-your right, breaking the law and endangering Master Tamaki's life wouldn't be in my code of honor." He nodded nervously.

Tamaki licked Kyouya's hand, "Aren't you worried for our darling daughter Haruhi?" he demanded.

Kyouya wiped his hands off using the bottle of French imported hand sanitizer on the small counter beside him, "Haruhi is just fine Tamaki. It's not lightning you know, just raining. Besides you know her apartment is a commoners hardship, handmade to withstand weather. Just not as good as ours of course."

"Mother you just contradicted yourself!" Tamaki shrieked.

Kyouya sighed, rolling up the soundproof window between themselves and the driver, it was going to be the longest short ride he'd been in for a while…

Haruhi sneezed, wiping her nose, then sneezed again. "Great someone's talking about me." She said to herself as she took her ramen off the stove and sat it on the table to put it in a bowl with meat in it.

"Great now my ears are starting to burn, that must mean that-"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled practically breaking her door off the hinge, Kyouya and the twins trailing in behind him casually.

"Sempai that was my front door!" Haruhi yelled.

"Your apartment is still here!" he gasped hugging her hard enough she could almost feel her rib break, "I could feel your danger from the deepest crater in my hearts eye!" he gasped.

"What are you talking about Sempai?" she asked pushing him away.

"The rain! I thought your commoners house wouldn't withstand its might! I came to rescue you!" Tamaki chanted atop his white horse, sword held high above his head.

"Where did that come from?" Haruhi asked herself.

"He thought your roof was leaking." Kyouya said sitting down at her table, "Please sit." He motioned her.

"Well it is my house." Haruhi frowned.

"And that the wind was going to blow you away along with your cross dressing dad." Hikaru added.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki's horse disappeared, sending him crashing to the floor.

"My house may not be fancy but it's sturdy!"

Tamaki gasped, "I see." He stood up, brushing himself off, "If you don't need me, I guess I'll just leave." He started towards the door.

"Well now I know why he's here so why are you guys here?" Haruhi asked directing her attention to the other hosts.

"Tamaki didn't want to come alone out of fear that you wouldn't be here over the summer like last year. This way if we are here I could assign a search party for you and find you before lunch time." Kyouya said.

_Damn rich people_…..

"I'm seriously leaving!" Tamaki yelled from the front door, taking two steps back.

"Good-bye sempai." Haruhi called, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Tamaki gasped, the door swinging around and hitting him in the face, "How cruel you are to your father Haruhi." He gasped from the floor.

Haruhi broke her chopsticks and started to eat her ramen.

Tamaki flew from the floor, snatching the ramen from the table.

"Hey I was about to eat that!" she yelled setting her chopsticks down hard on the table.

"You must never eat commoners food Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"But you eat ramen all the time when your sulking!" she retorted.

"Tragic it is. But fear not Haruhi! I shall get you some fancy tuna instead. Come with me!" he yelled setting the bowl on the counter and pulling Haruhi out the door, "We've rescued the target men. We're moving out!" he ordered stopping at the door.

A small wet drop hit his head causing him to gasp.

"Wow looks like the Boss was right." The twins mused as a constant drip from the ceiling tapped on the Kings head.

"I guess I do have a leak…" Haruhi said walking away from the stunned-in-place-Tamaki to grab a pot from under the counter.

She moved Tamaki over and put the pot I his place, "There, I can call the land lord to fix it later."

Tamaki jumped from his frozen state, "We must get you out of here Haruhi." He gasped, "I've already been hit. It's only a matter of time before something happens to you."

_**Tamaki's Mind Theater**_

Tamaki clutched his shoulder, "We must get you out of here Haruhi." He gasped, "I've already been hit. It's only a matter of time before something happens to you."

"Oh Tamaki!" Haruhi gasped, "I could never leave you behind! I would gladly perish here with you!"

"My queen." Tamaki said, "I am honored, to have served under you…" he collapsed.

" Prince Tamaki!" Haruhi gasped

"TAMAKIIIIII!"

_**Reality**_

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki's eyes were filled with joy, "Yes my queen…?" he chirped slowly.

Hikaru and Kaoru picked him up under their arms, "We're going to wait in the limo." Then carried him out.

Kyouya stood up, "Well Haruhi, come along. We wouldn't want to disappoint Tamaki."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

* * *

Tamaki stepped out of the limo, his maid already waiting for his arrival.

"Would you like me to have the chefs prepare a meal for you and your friends?" she asked.

"Yes, and make sure there is fancy tuna." He replied swiftly walking past her, stiff as a board.

Kyouya stopped beside Shima, "Why hello."

"Hello Shima. Tamaki is in one of his moods, oh you may want to check your supply of shampoo. I get the feeling you will need to order some more shortly." He replied then started walking into the mansion with the Twins and Haruhi.

"Mr. Hiitachin." Shima greeted them with a nod.

The twins walked past her, acknowledging her with a chorus of 'Hi'.

Once inside and up to Tamaki's room Haruhi couldn't believe her eyes. The house was stupidly huge!

Tamaki raced out of his bathroom, scrubbing his head with a blue shampoo that smelled a lot like the ocean.

"H-Haruhi, make yourself at home!" he said scrubbing his head harder.

"Sempai?" she asked as he raced back into his bath room.

The faucet turned on, "OWWWW THAT WATER WAS HHHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT!" Tamaki screeched.

The twins flopped on Tamaki's bed, and Kyouya made himself comfy at the desk.

Haruhi looked around, and found herself a chair in the corner of the room.

Tamaki came out a few minutes later, the top half of his shirt drenched and sudsy.

He changed into another shirt, drying his hair off with a towel, "So now what do you guys want to play!" he chirped.

"We could play foosball, or air hockey, or pirates-."

"We cosplayed as pirates this year already." Hikaru said boredly.

"Hmmm.." Tamaki frowned, "I got it!" he snapped, "We'll cosplay as each other!"

The twins looked at each other, a grin spread across each of their faces, "We call Haruhi!" they said.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tamaki yelled, "Seeing as how I am her father, I get to be Haruhi!"

"What!" The twins gasped.

"Well Haruhi, who are you going to be?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki and the twins stopped fighting, all eyes cast in her direction, "Well, I think it would be kinda fun to play you for once." She said honestly.

Tamaki gasped, "HHHAAARRRUHIIIIIII!"

**So there's the first chapter, please leave a review! (**


End file.
